Jinchūriki Games
by DinoStudios
Summary: Naruto is discriminated against by almost literally everyone in the world. in this world Jinchūriki just so happen to have special powers except Naruto, or does he. Warnings: First story so it might be a little rough, God-like Naruto, Kinda Yaoi (some of naruto's classmates will be gay but I won't write any yaoi-lemons) Naruto is Straight Btw NaruxHina
1. Chapter 0: Prelude

Hey Guys this is my first Fanfiction so tell me want I can improve on.

This is rated M because of possible lemons later on (most of you don't even care about the rating and just read lemons all day, don't deny it)

**Summary:**_** Naruto is the outcast because of events that he couldn't control, most of the world including his fellow Jinchūriki thing of him as a burden and or the weakling.**_ _**How will Naruto survive in a Shinobi world that is 500 years more advanced than the canon universe? A universe where there are air conditions, microwaves, digital cameras. A world where all the Jinchūriki have special/bloodline like abilities, but Naruto or does he?**_

"Hi"-Humans

'_Hmm'_-Human thought

"**Kit"**-Bijuu speaking/ big head No Jutsu

'**Kit**_**'**_-Bijuu thought

Shadow clone jutsu - Jutsu (most jutsu will be named by their English names)

_**Flashback-**_Flashback

_**5 minutes later**_-Time passing

-Prospective- - a person prospective

(A/N: …)- Author's note (the a/n part is the distinction)

_**I do say good sir**_-Narrator

-xXoOoXx- _Place/time_ -xXoOoXx-

- Place/Time or Place then /Time

(EX. -xXoOoXx- Academy -xXoOoXx- **,** -xXoOoXx- 24th of June -xXoOoXx- **,**

**Or** -xXoOoXx- Academy/24th of June -xXoOoXx-)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other animes that may appear. I only own OC's, original Jutsu, the storyline, and any original Kekkai Genkai.**_

-xXoOoXx-

_**Jinchūriki Games**_

_**Chapter 0: Prelude**_

_**Year 2500, 25 years **__**ago (2475) scientists **__**at**__** the USVCRF (United Shinobi Village Chakra research Facility) **__**where researching a way to turn Chakra into pets. A way for citizens to have pets that don't need to be feed, groomed, walked, or taken to the bathroom, but still protect their owners from enemy ninja, traitors, or even just common robbers.**_

_**But sadly something happened during the project; the thousands of experiments that were given a Consciousness somehow were able to communicate through their mind and eventually started escaping, merging into bigger, and more powerful Chakra beasts.**_

_**The result was 14 powerful beasts: Sandshark [1], Humming Bird, Turtle, Gorilla, Panda, Slug, Insect, Octopus, Fox, Dog, Hawk, Eagle, Snake and a Crow.**_

_**The world raced to contain these super powerful beasts, then Unknown person that goes by the name of **__**the sage of 14 beasts**__** (Sage of six paths reference, DUH) sealed all of the beasts into 14 children, 13 rich children had the most of the powerful beasts sealed into them while he sealed the "weakest" [2]**__**,**__** Kyuubi into a poor child. Everyone then made this boy the outcast, all people around the world shunned him because they though by weak the Sage meant Chūnin may be less (Just go with it you know how stupid and foolish konoha was), so they thought they could just bully this kid and not have to worry about the tailed beast inside him, he was even thought weak by the Jinchūriki and Tailed Beasts (though the tailed beasts only thought this because Kyuubi was caught first out of all the Beasts, meaning that this hurt his reputation). This starts the adventure of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.**_

-xXoOoXx- **Classroom/Year 2512** -xXoOoXx-

-12 year old Naruto-

"Ok class today's the day before the exams" said Kakashi proud of most of his Jinchūriki students. He used all his talent to make sure everyone was ready.

"Yay" chorused the class who were bored; they were expecting another lecture from Iruka the assistant teacher.

"KAKASHI DID YOU SEE THE FLYERS?" yelled Iruka literally breaking down the door, He looked very anger.

"Iruka please break the door again, and no what flyers?" asked Kakashi.

"Look…can you believe it."

Most of the students were wondering what was on the flyer, mostly because the usually calm Kakashi-sensei was forming what most believed since half his face was covered, a face of Surprise and anger.

"This Unbelievable" said Kakashi in Anger. He couldn't believe the council would do this they're student just out of the academy even if they are Jinchūriki, "how could the council stoop so low."

"I don't know Kakashi" Iruka replied

"What does it say Kakashi-sensei?" said Naruto but all he got was a look of pity from both his senseis, and the class, they were snickering!

Naruto was enraged, the whispers he just knew they were talking about him and how he was stupid or weak he was starting to get tired, little did they know he was much smarter and stronger then he let on, not even his oji knew.

'**Kit, when are going to leave this shit hole, hate it here, smells like a dump and that a compliment**' Said Kurama.

'_Soon'_ Naruto thought amused to Kurama, who has been his brother in more than one way ever since that day.

_**Flashback**_

An 8 year old Naruto was walking to class on a normal day that would be anything but.

'**Hello, hello is damn thing on. HELLO KIT CAN YOU HEAR ME '**said a _'mysterious'_ voice.

'What the hell was that, I must be going insane from all the lack of ramen' Naruto thought.

'**Oh good it worked, listen kit I need you to go back home for today and call in sick there is something we need to talk about.'**

'Ok, I can only assume that since you're in my mind you're some other consciousness trapped inside me and must have a lot of power considering you are able to make a mental link' you see Naruto was not as stupid as his classmates thought.

'**Uh, yeah kit but you didn't need to go all scientists on me oh and also my name is Kyuubi by the way**'

'Thanks Kyuubi, I'm Naruto but you already know that, also I'm sorry it's natural' Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly; and with that Naruto turned around and headed back home.

_**5 minutes later**_

Naruto digs in his pocket and finds his one key, his 47th one key. The villagers steal it every time they beat him. They've beaten him more than 47 times It's more like 241 times but he only had enough money to get his key remade 47 times.

Naruto unlocks his door and is assaulted with the 'daily-graffiti' as he calls it; let's see there was 'monster, fox brat, nine tails, demon'. 'Wait Demon, nine tails, fox, Kyuubi… Omg you're _THE Kyuubi_'

'**Look kit I'm sorry if you hate me?…'**

Naruto was standing in the middle of his living room stunned.

'**Kit…Kit?'**

'OMG KYUUBI I'M LIKE YOR BIGGEST FAN EVER –squeal-'

'**Ok… that's a new one.'**

'**Why are you my fan exactly' questioned Kyuubi who was lost as a puppy.**

'Biggest fan' Naruto corrected' and it's because you're the only Bijuu with my favorite color' queue Kyuubi mentally face-vaulting.

'**You don't mean!'**

'Yes, orange!'

'**KIT, don't use that annoying fucking stupid mask around me.'**

Naruto froze, his eyes wide 'how did you know?'

'**Of Couse I know I've been with you since you were born I know you before and after you made that thing'**

'Sorry, I think I'll take the mask off forever one day but not today.'

Naruto crossed his living room into his room where he had a Dark red carpet and black wallpaper he made this room like this on purpose; they were his real favorite colors. He strolled over to his bed.

'Ok I'm here now what do I do, Kyuubi?'

'**Kit you'll want to lay down, and close your eyes 'said Kyuubi.**

Naruto went to lie down, but his stomach growled and Naruto blushed.

'Sorry but I need to eat first' Naruto thought while he went to the kitchen embarrassed.

'**It's ok, I understand humans need to eat I even have to eat when I'm not sealed in you'**

While waiting for his ramen, Naruto hummed a song; Kyuubi thought it was beautiful, it was something that was new to Kyuubi, with this song Kyuubi made a decision, this kid was the one. He gave Kyuubi new emotions that by himself Kyuubi would never accomplish alone; they were peace, love, and friendship. (Love as in family love) Kyuubi was thankful to Naruto forever now, In fact.

**(A/N: **The song is, Chinese twilight by Klaus Schønning, watch?v=-5qhNRmMilI_)_

'**Naruto thank you.' **Said Kyuubi startling Naruto who forgot he was there. Naruto almost spilled his ramen that was now done**.**

'**My name isn't Kyuubi It's really Kurama I'm sorry for lying but the song you hummed it made me experience new emotions in a life filled with hated I finally know peace, friendship, and understand the word family, I once thought all human were scum, but now I know not all of them are.'**

'Thanks… Kurama… it was an honor.'

'**Don't go getting sentimental on me.'**

'Sorry' Naruto said who cried a little from the beauty in words Kurama spoke to him.

'**But really thank you I'm eternally in your debt and … I-I want to be your friend.'**

"Sure, let's be friends." Said Naruto with one of his 1000 watt smile

"Ok let me finish this ramen then, call in sick and then I'll go lie down, Kurama."

"Ok acting skills if I have any don't fail me now."

"*cough, cough, dry heave (look it up)*I-Iruka S-sensei I *heave* can't make it t-to class t-today *cough, heave* I'll do my *cough* work tomorrow *fake starting to throw up sound*"Naruto hung up in the middle of his fake heave.

-xXoOoXx- **Naruto's Classroom**-xXoOoXx-

"Poor kid" said Iruka putting the phone down, "Class, Naruto is sick so he'll be gone a day or two."

"When I get sick I take like 3 days to get well, why does Naruto take less time to get well?" asked Ino.

"Well believe it or not Naruto has been tested and the Rokudaime confirmed he has a rare bloodline that makes him heal extraordinarily fast."

"No way can that clan less dope have a bloodline" said the asshole **(A/N: who do you think it is)**

"Yeah what Sasuke said" yelled the pink whore. **(A/N: again take a guess)**

"**Shut up!**" said Kakashi with his own version of the _big head no jutsu_.

-xXoOoXx- **back with Naruto**-xXoOoXx-

'**Damn kid your good' complemented Kyuubi.**

'Thank you.'

Naruto crossed his small apartment to the bedroom again. He lies down on his lumpy bed and felt a tug at the back of his mind; he let himself be taken into it.

-xXoOoXx- _Mindscape _-xXoOoXx-

It was dark, Naruto couldn't see but 10 feet ahead of him; wet, he was an inch or two in slimy water; and it smelled, to be exact it smelled like a sewer; which is where he was.

"What the hell."

"**More like where the hell"**

"Kurama, is that you; you ass where the hell am I?"

"**Yes, follow the red pipe on the ceiling"**

"Uh, ok"

Naruto proceeded to follow the pipe like his friend said too; he turned many corners and twisted up spiral stair cases it was like a maze. He passed doors with plaques he read a few of them, they had numbers, no dates; he assumed they were his memories because whenever he thought of the number on the plate a mental images of that certain day flashed in his mind.

Naruto finally turned the last corner, there was a door made of stone. When he opened the door he was met with a sight too say the least. He saw a giant red fox with nine tails, this alone would freak anyone out but it was behind gold bars with a piece of paper that read 'seal'. Even with all of this he stayed calm and thought things rationally. His Mind, sewer, memories, gold cage, seal. Ok, so its fox sealed inside my body and this is its physical representation in my mind, simple enough… I guess.

"H-Hello" started Naruto.

"**Hello Naruto, do you know who I am?"**

"That voice it couldn't be, Kurama?" asked Naruto

"**No this is kami, who else could I be?"**

"Yami" Naruto said sarcastically.

"**Oh ha ha, so funny, kit."**

"Anyway what did you call me down here for, Kurama?"

"**Oh I have to explain some things, hmm how should I say this…"**

"**First off I'm not weak like humans think, I purposely let that sage of 14 beasts capture me so that I would be the one to choose a certain position, since Kami-sama said whoever is captured first would be the beast to choose the new king, when she said this most of my brothers and sisters though she was lying, but I realized it was a riddle telling whoever is willing to submit first is the smartest Bijuu. Since if we choose our Jinchūriki to be the new king they would become one of us and that Bijuu would be set free."**

'Kurama, where are you going with this?' Naruto asked even though he had a pretty good idea.

A light shined in the cage, it was so bright Naruto had to close his eyes, when the light dimmed down to nothing he opened his eyes and there stood Kurama a little shorter than Naruto. In Naruto's opinion he looks like a cute chibi Kurama.

"**It is with great honor in me that I, Kurama, The nine tailed fox, Kyuubi No Yoko, name you ,Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto the new Reibi, New king of demons and Zero Tails" said Kurama who was on one knee, well two in his four-legged case. "You are now one of my brothers or in my case my favorite sibling."**

Naruto was stunned; he was surprised, exited, speechless, and smirking evilly all at the same time. He the _Brat _was being named the new Reibi BY the Kyuubi no less, who was previous king of demons, if the villagers ever heard this they'd be outraged if they believed it which would never happen, He also Noted Kurama said Namikaze which he's sure heard the name before He just couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't wait to give the Village Hell minus a few; but even if he was Reibi surely he just wouldn't be given power.

"Kurama, I assume I'm not just given the power of an almost god, right I mean that would be just stupid?" commented Naruto

"**Smart you are Reibi-sama, yes you are correct in the fact that you aren't just given power, but you do get a Demon, Human and Half Demon-Human Forms and a fully custom made bloodline, any kind you want that comes with as much power and as many powers as you want. OH Also you Have Your Chakra Turned into many different forms Which Are Chakra, Ki which is Physical Energy, Reiryoku which is spiritual energy, And** **Yōkai which is demonic Chakra."**

"A bloodline that I can choose with no limits." Naruto was astounded that is pretty much power of high-Kage level right there, oh Kami-sama he was going to abuse that to HELL.

**"I'll warn you now Reibi-sama, the more powers the bloodline has the harder the bloodline is to master; if you have 1-3 powers you'll need to have Chūnin level chakra control, 4-6 is jonin,7-9 is Kage level, 10-15 is high-kage,16-20 high-high Kage, and 20-30 is complete masterly over chakra control, also since I'm splitting your chakra into so many different forms it will be 10 times harder to master chakra control. (Powers are totally different from jutsu BTW, like the Rinnegan has paths which each are considered a power and each power can have many jutsu, like the deva path has a push and pull gravity jutsu)** **Oh, and also you get to choose what animal you want your Bijuu form is to be, plus you can have multiple Stages and or forms to this Animal, the animal can be mythical, real, or just made up."(Already Chosen, and no poll sorry but if its zero tails then I have a good one in mind, It's part of Japanese mythology that's all I'm saying)**

'Oh god the possibilities.'

"Kurama, Give me a day or two and I'll have everything chosen" Said the Reibi who was already filling the roll nicely with his evil smirk, though Kurama was a little scared by this.

"**O-ok Reibi-sama you should get going now."**

"Oh Kami now I even scared 'The Kyuubi'."

-xXoOoXx-

Thanks for Reading my first Fanfiction I know this chapter was short and or boring but the real spice is introduced in the next Chapter. PLEASE review and tell me what I can do better. Thanks you guys I'll see you next time.

P.s Naruto is zero tails because I think 14 tails is enough, we don't need a 15 tails; the amount of tails doesn't mean crap in this Fanfiction so their just names, all Bijuu are same power level except Naruto/Reibi which he will get the actual power later.

[1]- think of a shark that travels in sand instead of water, also its sand color (I'm not talking about real life Sandsharks but Sharks in sand)

[2]- Kyuubi was captured first, so it hurt his reputation with the other tailed beasts and also citizens are just foolish no matter what


	2. Chap 1: Thank you, citizens of the world

_**Attention All Readers: **__**If you have read chapter 0, reread it has major plot-changing details have been added (mostly subtle details but you will catch them)**_

_**(If you're too lazy like me, basically Naruto is 12 and is Reibi-zero tails now instead of ten tails, also touched up a bit in the explaining of things. But there are also other things so still read it it's only like 2,000 words which is pretty short)**_

_**Also [2] is important **_

_**(A/N: If you don't know what [-] means it means that the number it corresponds to at the bottom is an explanation, what I do to keep my place is duplicate the tab then scroll down to the bottom so when I've read it I can just exit that tab and boom I'm back at my spot) **_

Shadow Vortex- thanks for the review, took a lot of what you said and Remade Chapter 0 (not really remade just edited) but they change the story to make more sense.

bhdragons- Itachi and Hinata will be going with Naruto but sadly no more smut moments till awhile (Gotta work on my romance Skills WOOT)

WOLF TITAN- thanks for the subjection but since I Changed Jūbi to Reibi wolf wouldn't work plus I got a good idea. (You'll know later in the chapter)

"Hi"-Humans

'_Hmm'_-Human thought

"**Kit"**-Bijuu speaking/ big head No Jutsu

'**Kit**_**'**_-Bijuu thought

Shadow clone jutsu – Jutsu/Writing (most jutsu will be named by their English names)

_**Flashback-**_Flashback

_**5 minutes later**_-Time passing

(A/N: …)- Author's note (the a/n part is the distinction)

_**I do Say**_-Narrator

-xXoOoXx- _Place/time_ -xXoOoXx-

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other animes that may appear. I only own OC's, original Jutsu, the storyline, and any original Kekkei Genkai.**_

* * *

-xXoOoXx-

Jinchūriki Games

Chapter 1: Thank you, citizens of the world.

-xXoOoXx- Classroom -xXoOoXx-

-Normal-

"Ok class today's the day before the exams" said Kakashi proud of most of his Jinchūriki students. He used all his talent to make sure everyone was ready.

'_Sasuke_' Kakashi thought of the boy with a happy sigh.(A/N: NO Kakashi isn't in love with Sasuke, perverts!) Sasuke was Kakashi's most prized student; he had unlocked his clans Sharingan at 6 and after intense training it transformed into the Mangekyo but his Bijuu sealed it until he was old enough to handle the power, he unlocked his Chikara [1] second in class only below Itachi. Sasuke's Chikara was the Boil release which in Sasuke's hand was deadly to even Kakashi himself. The boil release was basically hot boiling acid that could melt even triple reinforced steel. He also had the crow contract like his brother though he could only summon his familiar while Itachi could summon the boss summons.

'_Itachi_' (A/N: again not in love or is he with any of his other students, though I do like that idea *_blush_*) Itachi had unlocked his clans Sharingan at 5 and after intense training it transformed, like his brother into the Mangekyo and his Bijuu sealed it until he was old enough to handle the power, Itachi's Chikara was the lava release which was like the boil in the fact that it was hot but the lava release can cool and solidify to make barriers it also was more mobile than boil release.

'_Hinata_' She literally has an 'all seeing eye' Byakugan, it has no blind spot and instead of the regular 5 miles max for long range its 75 miles.

'_Neji_' while like regular Byakugan, it has 359 degree vision, but it can also see 15 miles, and he has the move prediction of the Sharingan, not the coping part sadly.

'_Kiba_' He can smell and track any smell to the extent of the Bikōchū beetle. (A/N: watch episodes 148-151)

'_Lee_' the ability to compact his muscles to normal appearance, learns muscle memory 30 times fast, muscle build 20 times stronger. (A/N: Lee can use chakra in this one, but he will still use mostly Taijutsu, he'll just be able to use he'll be able to use Henge and Kawarimi)

'_Sai_' He has the ability to make anything he draws alive. (A/N: Not like a shadow clone to where it goes poof upon one hit, it's like a low level summons in terms of strength, can take around 5 fireball Justus)

'_Ino_' Ino has the power to grow wings and fly at high speeds. High speeds is an understatement, she can accelerate from 0-767 MPH in .5 seconds she has a maximum speed of 1000 MPH though it uses a lot of chakra.

'_Shikamaru_' Shika has the brain power of 1000 men and the ability to make electromagnet forces with the electric currents in his brain. The reason he can do that is Shika's brain is actually in a pocket dimension in his head which leads to a space the size of the moon which is just a giant brain that has electric storms just from the brain working. These electric storms then generate lightning which travels through the pocket dimension's portal then through his body which is used to the electricity power of lightning, out of his hands feet or even his chest.

'_Choji_' Choji has the power of body manipulation to the extreme. He Can go from a body builder to fit to overweight, can size body parts separately. (A/N: Choji goes into angry girl mode "Ain't anybody gonna be calling me FAT Anymore")

'_Tenten_' Tenten has the power of paper cuts. I know what you're thinking but let me explain, even just touching Tenten can give you a paper cut, now think, paper cuts hurt like hell so imagine hundreds of them… (A/N: MWAHAHAHAAHAHAH)

'_Sakura_' Sakura has the power to heal anyone she please with a touch, and can produce extremely toxic, melting acid from her mouth. She has no side effects on the healing, she can heal herself but it's not that useful in battle since healing in general take a good bit of chakra, no side effects on acid either.

'_Shino_' Shino has the power to communicate with insects like the Inuzuka, the ability to command bugs that follow order no matter what, Shino can command trillions of bugs at once, also fly around 0-15 MPH, his 'hive' is no long in his body but like Shika he has a pocket dimension where he stores trillions on trillions of bugs.

'Naruto… that's a sore subject all to my knowledge his Chikara is the ability to shape shift… maybe I should teach him some more'

"KAKASHI DID YOU SEE THE FLYERS?" yelled Iruka literally breaking down the door, He looked very anger.

"Iruka please don't break the door again, and no what flyers?" asked Kakashi.

"Look…can you believe it."

"What does it say Kakashi-sensei?"asked Naruto. the class snickered at the looks we gave him.

"Class this is not the time to laugh, listen…"

"**Onmyōgakure no Sato [2] 1****st**** Annual**

**Jinchūriki Games**

**Date:****July 2, ****2512 (A/N: Middle of the year) **

_Hello World, as you all know the Chakra Pet Project Disaster (CPPD) 37 years ago was catastrophic. (A/N: 2512-2475=37 years ago. Current date – explosion happened = how many years ago, Duh) But thanks to the sage of 14 beasts, the 14 beasts where sealed. To celebrate this man's greatness I, __Onmyōkage [3] Kuniyasha Makai, am happy to announce that a celebration that will be held every year similar to the Chūnin exams in arrangement. But it will have one difference; the only participants will be the 14 Jinchūriki. _

**THIS IS NOT A FIGHT TO THE DEATH, Any Jinchūriki that murders another Jinchūriki purposely will face severe punishment.**

_This is the day of the year that the sage finished capturing the Bijuu, be planned or not It's the exact middle of the year._

_The Jinchūriki Games will be a traditional bracket match system and will have 3 Stages._

_"1st__ stage: The first stage will be a test where the Jinchūriki show the judges there Chikaras; a Chikara is that Jinchūriki's special ability. Each Jinchūriki will have 15 minutes to show off their special powers to the judges. A Jinchūriki may request anything if it is needed, from food to steel to even a bigger room._

_2nd Stage: The second stage will be the survival stage where the Jinchūriki will be living in a clearing for 2 weeks where they will have to work together to make a shelter, gather food, water, and medicine. We will have cameras constantly recording them and broadcasting them live at all times. They will survive in a jungle where the worst of the worsts monsters"_

'_Sure, I bet those creatures are horrifying_' Naruto thought sarcastically.

'**Shhh, I want to hear this, kit**' thought Kurama.

_3__rd__ stage: the third stage will basically be a bracket system tournament between all Jinchūriki_

**Locations:**

**1****st****&2****nd****: Disclosed to all except the Jinchūriki and their family**

**3****rd**** stage: The new 'Jinchūriki Games Arena' (JGA) with will be built in the Onmyōgakure capital**

**Thank you, citizens of the world."**

* * *

-xXoOoXx-

[1]- It means ability I will also use Hitobashira no nōryoku rarely, which means ability of the Human Sacrifice (人柱の能力**)**

[2]- It means Village Hidden in the Yin Yang (隠れ殷ヤンの里)

(A/N: FUCK, that kanji was HARD AS SHIT TO WORK OUT, I'm not Japanese (obviously) so I had to use a combination of Naruto wiki and google translate, I hate trying to figure out the kanji for things)

[3]- Yin Yang Kage

* * *

-xXoOoXx-

Gomen, I know it's a short chapter, but I've been trying to work on this and stuff just got in the way and ughh I had to get this out before people bust down my door.

Review please and.

The reveal of the bloodline, transformation and continuation of the flashback will be in the next chapter

**Thank you, citizens of the world.**


	3. Letter to Readers

_**Dear Readers,**_

_As you know chapter two listed the Jinchūriki's powers and what not well this is why there powers are the way they are. Mostly I took their Bijuus most distinct trait or what that person is known for combine it to make the power._

**Tails=Bijuu=Jinchūriki**

1=Sandshark = Sia

2=Humming Bird = Ino

3=Turtle = Shikamaru

4=Gorilla = Choji

5=Panda = Tenten

6=Slug = Sakara

7=Dragonfly/beetle thing from anime = Shino

8=Octopus = Lee

9=Fox = Naruto

10=Dog = Kiba

11=Hawk = Neji

12=Eagle = Hinata

13=Snake = SasUke

14=Crow = Itachi

SO, let's see.

**Sia**- Sia is mostly stoic so I made him a stoic Sandshark for his Bijuu. He has the _Super beast scroll (A/N: I think that's it) so instead of shadow clone level one hit and poof, It's upgraded in strength to a low level summons._

**Ino**- _Ino… well I couldn't use a mind related thing because Shika's already taking that spot so I took her personality (A/N: when she's not her bitch version of herself like in the anime) which in my opinion is nice but strong and doesn't take shit so I gave her the humming bird and then made her an extremely fast flyer. You have to agree that the speed would go well with her mind jutsu._

**Shika**- _Well he's a lazy ass like me so I made him the traditional three tailed turtle and since he's smart I basically ripped off ben 10 and made him like that brain-crab-thing…any way so I added the portal because I didn't what his head to be the size of the moon plus It's just cool._

**Choji**-_ you know he's… 'Big-boned' so I made it have a little irony. I made him to where he can change his body, Basically he stays in his 'Big-boned' form to make people underestimate him then when they call him fat he transforms to his Giant Meat Wall of muscle form and is like "Bitch, what did you say?" Also he's the gorilla because again you know 'big-boned'. -Cough-_

**Tenten**-_She kind of centered around a panda I mean think Chinese cloths and the buns on her head (A/Sorry, ladies I don't know what they're called…) Her Chikara was chosen to be a paper cut thing because she uses weapons as her main weapon, It's has a weakness of Taijutsu so it would help if it was used in some kind of style._

_**Sakura**__- Well first off I have nothing against Sakara aside from the fact that she's a bitch to Naru but the reason she's a slug is not her personality but since the slug summons specializes in healing so it would make sense that her healing is more advanced than the regular healing of Jinchūriki. Plus __the acid isn't as strong as the boil release__ it's like really weak actually, but when it comes in contact with skin it burns to hell._

**Shino**-_ Well Shino's Bijuu is the dragon/beetle/insect thing so it's only reasonable that it improves his bug stuff and again the portal is like brag rights._

**Lee**-_ His personality is like the eight-tail's personality so yea. YES HE CAN USE CHAKRA. Anyway his muscle stuff is like his thing; think about it he had on weights that started a mini-earthquake during the Chūnin exams._

_**Naruto**__- in Chinese lore the kitsunes (A/N: Foxes) where shape shifters…that's it, what where you expecting something?_

**Kiba**_- Inuzuka=Inu=Dog… And you know that extend of tracking is amazing if you actually watch those episodes with the Bikōchū._

**Neji & Hinata**_- Well It's just a variant of the Byakugan. Neji is a hawk and Hinata eagle because there both birds (A/N: Caged bird seal reference) and they both have sharp vision._

**Sasuke**_-He's the snake because you know Orochi and stuff and there isn't a cousin of crow species, he has boil because he's an Uchiha-fire and I just added water to his affinities so now he has fire water and lightning._

**Itachi**_- He's a crow obviously because of his personality and his use of them in the anime (A/N: Genjutsus to summons) and his Chikara is lava because it like the cousin to boil release or brother rather. (A/N: you see what I did there)So now Itachi's affinities are Water [1], fire, and earth _

_Now to close this letter I will say that Naruto will be not be overpowered yes he will chose like the 14 ability bloodline but as I said before the more powers the harder it is too control, plus the new chakra boost hill het from becoming a Bijuu will make it even hard. Lastly Naruto will not be like mastery over his bloodline by the first Games but the second because again it will take a while to do chakra control._

_-xXoOoXx-_

_[1]- Itachi's official affinities according to the wiki are water and fire._


	4. Chapter 2: My Parents

_**ATTENTION ALL READERS:**__ This is a reminder that that this is not set in konoha but Onmyōgakure a modern-day-city-like place in the year 2512._

"Hi"-Humans

'_Hmm'_-Human thought

"**Kit"**-Bijuu speaking/ big head No Jutsu

'**Kit**_**'**_-Bijuu thought

Shadow clone jutsu - Jutsu (most jutsu will be named by their English names)

_**Flashback-**_Flashback

_**5 minutes later**_-Time passing

(A/N: …)- Author's note (the a/n part is the distinction)

_**-I do Say- **_-Narrator

-xXoOoXx- _Place/time_ -xXoOoXx-

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other animes that may appear. I only own OC's, original Jutsu, the storyline, and any original Kekkai Genkai.**_

* * *

_**-xXoOoXx-**_

_**Jinchūriki Games**_

_**Chapter 2: My Parents**_

_**-Last Time on the Jinchūriki Games-**_

"**Onmyōgakure no Sato [2] 1****st**** Annual**

**Jinchūriki Games**

**Date: July 2, ****2512 (A/N: Middle of the year) **

_Hello World, as you all know the Chakra Pet Project Disaster (CPPD) 37 years ago was catastrophic. (A/N: 2512-2475=37 years ago. Current date – explosion happened = how many years ago, Duh) But thanks to the sage of 14 beasts, the 14 beasts where sealed. To celebrate this man's greatness I, __Onmyōkage [3] Kuniyasha Makai, I'm happy to announce a celebration that will be held every year similar to the Chūnin exams in arrangement. But it will have one difference; the only participants will be the 14 Jinchūriki. _

**THIS IS NOT A FIGHT TO THE DEATH, Any Jinchūriki that murders another Jinchūriki purposely will face severe punishment.**

_This is a time of the year is the exact day the sage finished capturing the Bijuu, be planned or not It's the exact middle of the year._

_The Jinchūriki Games will be a traditional bracket match system and will have 3 Stages._

_1__st__ Stage: The first stage will be the survival stage where the Jinchūriki will be living in a clearing where they will have to work together to make a shelter, gather food, water, and medicine. We will have cameras constantly recording them and broadcasting them live at all times. They will survive in a jungle where the worst of the worsts monsters"_

'_Sure, I bet those creatures are horrifying_' Naruto thought sarcastically

'**Shhh, I want to hear this, kit**' thought Kurama.

"_2__nd__ stage: The second stage will be a test where the Jinchūriki show the judges there Chikaras; a Chikara is that Jinchūriki's special ability. Each Jinchūriki will have 15 minutes to show off their special powers to the judges. A Jinchūriki may request anything if it is needed, from food to steel to even a bigger room. _

_3__rd__ stage: the third stage will basically be a bracket system tournament between all Jinchūriki _

**Locations:**

**1****st****&2****nd****: Disclosed to all except the Jinchūriki and their family**

**3****rd**** stage: The new 'Jinchūriki Games Arena' (JGA) with will be built in the Onmyōgakure capital**

**Thank you, citizens of the world."**

_**-xXoOoXx-**_

_**-Now-**_

"I-I'm so angry at the council, FUCK… Iruka, calm down!" said Kakashi

"Wha- what did I Do?" said Iruka.

"Yo-

"WHAT I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME!" Yelled Naruto

'Damn, I hate this mask sometimes'

"CHA, Shut up Naruto-Baka, Kakashi-sensei is talking!"Yelled Sakura as she hit Naruto on the head 'NAURTO-BAKA IS SO ANNOYING, Shānnarō!'

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

'I REALLY hate this mask sometimes'

'**You're the one who choose the annoying stupid midget.'**

'Well- Oh HELL no, I know you just didn't call me a midget, you know this form is a shape shift you asshole.' (A/N: Naruto doesn't really look like he does in the anime)

"**Naruto, stop spacing out, you need to pay attention considering you're the worst in the class."** Yelled Iruka with his 'big head no jutsu'.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei"

"Wow the dope is so stupid I wonder how He'll survive the Games" Sasuke whispered to Kiba.

"Hey, stop acting like you know everything Sasuke, you didn't even know what the Games where till Kakashi read the flyer a few seconds ago" Kiba whispered back.

"Anyway class, these games are a serious thing it may determine your fame and money, also these games sound like they will be difficult so from today everyone needs to get serious about their training, I'm talking to you Sakura, Naruto."

* * *

-xXoOoXx-

_**Flashback 1-Continued**_

_**Recap**_

"_**It is with great honor in me that I, Kurama, The nine tailed fox, Kyuubi No Yoko, name you ,Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto the new Reibi, New king of demons and Zero Tails" said Kurama who was on one knee, well two in his four-legged case. "You are now one of my siblings or in my case my favorite sibling."**_

_Naruto was stunned; he was surprised, exited, speechless, and smirking evilly all at the same time. He the __Brat __was being named the new Reibi BY the Kyuubi no less, who was previous king of demons, if the villagers ever heard this they'd be outraged if they believed it which would never happen, He also Noted Kurama said Namikaze which he's sure heard the name before He just couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't wait to give the Village Hell minus a few; but even if he was Reibi surely he just wouldn't be given power._

_"Kurama, I assume I'm not just given the power of an almost god, right I mean that would be just stupid?" commented Naruto_

_"__**Smart you are Reibi-sama, yes you are correct in the fact that you aren't just given power, but you do get a Demon, Human and Half Demon-Human Forms and a fully custom made bloodline, any kind you want that comes with as much power and as many powers as you want. OH Also you Have Your Chakra Turned into many different forms Which Are Chakra, Ki which is Physical Energy, Reiryoku which is spiritual energy, And**__**Yōkai which is demonic Chakra."**_

_"A bloodline that I can choose with no limits." Naruto was astounded that is pretty much power of high-Kage level right there, oh Kami-sama he was going to abuse that to HELL._

_**"I'll warn you now Reibi-sama, the more powers the bloodline has the harder the bloodline is to master; if you have 1-3 powers you'll need to have Chūnin level chakra control, 4-6 is jonin,7-9 is Kage level, 10-15 is high-kage,16-20 high-high Kage, and 20-30 is complete masterly over chakra control, also since I'm splitting your chakra into so many different forms it will be 10 times harder to master chakra control. (Powers are totally different from jutsu BTW, like the Rinnegan has paths which each are considered a power and each power can have many jutsu, like the deva path has a push and pull gravity jutsu)**__**Oh, and also you get to choose what animal you want your Bijuu form is to be, plus you can have multiple Stages and or forms to this Animal, the animal can be mythical, real, or just made up."(Already Chosen, and no poll sorry but if its zero tails then I have a good one in mind, it's part of Japanese mythology that's all I'm saying)**_

_**-xXoOoXx- Naruto's Apartment/The Next Day -xXoOoXx-**_

Naruto was walking down his apartment buildings lobby with groceries, _Kizachi Groceries,_ one of the only places that sold him food, water, clothes. Naruto walked down the hall of the apartment complex, Naruto's complex wasn't half bad in fact it was one of the best since the Gondaime set a rule down in stone stating that all Jinchūriki where to be given one of the best apartment buildings and it would be paid by the village so that they aren't pressured with getting a job at age 7 and so that they don't attempt running away.

The carpet was black while the wall where painted beige. There were 51 floors and 28 rooms each floor for a total of 1428 rooms, Narutos room was on the 50th floor he had room 1386, one of the few customizable rooms meaning he could paint and add carpet/wood floors to the room.

Naruto pressed the button to call the elevator, he waited a minute or two since the building was so tall, the penthouse's residents must have just arrived.

_Ding_

'And there is the elevator' thought Naruto.

Naruto got on the elevator and noticed the bellhop was holding out a hand, signaling he was offering some help. Naruto gladly handed half the bags to him.

"What floor Uzumaki-san?" asked the bellhop

"50th floor, Teruo; and stop calling me that It's Naruto" Naruto replied, Naruto remembered the day they met it was pretty funny.

_**Flashback 2**_

-xXoOoXx- Naruto's Apartment Complex/Age 7 -xXoOoXx-

'First day at the new place, hmm seems nice I think I'll like it here'

Naruto then proceeded to the elevator with his bags; He elbowed the call button since his hands were full. When the door opened he walked in and has about to head for the buttons when.

"W-w-what fl-floor U-Uzumaki-s-san? Asked the bellhop that I hadn't noticed.

When I glanced at him he tensed; he was average-borderline tall in height, he was he had a swimmer body, lean and muscular. He had brown hair, long and wavy; blue eyes. He wore the hotel uniform; Naruto took notice of his name tag, it read 'Bellhop, Teruo Wazaki'. When I looked at his face he winced, he was sweating bullets.

"Are you ok Wazaki-san?" asked Naruto

"W-what aren't you going to kill me, were alone where no one will know?"

Naruto instantly darkened, his mask falling; "so you believe that trash that people spill about me, I guess everyone is like that"

"Oh my gosh, shit" The bellhop mumbled under his breath even though Naruto heard him, Naruto raised an eyebrow; "Uzumaki-san I'm so sorry let me explain, you see a few years ago I didn't believe in all those lies, but eventually there was so many people shunning me for not believing them I just gave in, I'm very sorry, Gomen." The next thing Teruo heard was, laughing. "WHAT, do you think this is funny!?" Naruto just laughed harder.

"Actually it's really funny first you don't have to apologize so much" Teruo blushed at the kid's remark, "Then you go from submissive apology to Angry treat." The Kid laughed harder when Teruo blushed a deeper shade of red.

Once Naruto calmed down he said, "Let's be friend Teruo."

"How did you know my name" Naruto poked him in the chest Teruo looked down and saw his name tag, "oh."

Naruto Snorted and then said, "50th"

Smiling Teruo pressed the button labeled 50, "need a hand Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded, "call me Naruto."

"Call me Teruo" they both softly chuckled as they walked out the elevator headed to Narutos new room.

_**Back to Flashback 1**_

_**-Naruto's POV-**_

I Chuckle, "thanks for the lift Teruo"

"No problem" yelled Teruo right before the elevator doors shut.

I walk down the hall, and turn a corner since it was an irregular shaped hotel/apartment complex (A/N: basically all apartment complexes are skyscraper size in Onmyōgakure)

'Let's see 1425… 1426… 1427… and 1428, my room." I thought, my door had a peep hole under the plate with the room number. The door, triple reinforced and the door's lock unpick-able and double reinforced. It was for my protection since people tried to beat me every once in a while. I walk in the door and I put my key on the table.

Walking down the hall I spot the many pictures, my birthdays, my friends, and… My Parents. A lone tear escapes my eye. He remembers that day vividly, the day they… _died_.

_**Flashback**_

_**-4 year old Naruto's POV-**_

_**(A/N: Read this part slowly meaning pause at commas and periods longer then usual) **_

Blood, so much Blood. It was dark with little light but the only things I could see was my Mother and Father. They were tied up, I'm guessing they had chakra seals on them sense they were very powerful ninja and would have easily freed themselves.

"MAMA, DADDY" I Scream.

…_Flash of White Light…_

"NOOOOO, DADDY", the screech of a chainsaw ripped into my ears, the sound forever burned into them.

Blood. It rained it like crimson rain; it was like taking a shower for the first time but I was only getting dirtier.

My dad on the floor _dead_. Blood ran down my face.

…_.Flash of White Light…_

"Close your eyes, Naruto." An angel's voice said softly. It belonged to my mother

"I WANT MAMA" I cry.

A man walks up too my mom with the chainsaw_…_ _It starts_.

"NO...NO NOT IN FRONT OF MY BABY" She screams at him.

"Naruto, Close your eyes my baby" again in the angel's voice.

"Close your eyes…Please."

"WAHHHHHHHHH" I scream in a high pitched voice.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. Please don't cry It's going to be ok, Naruto"

_The chainsaw revs._

"NOT IN FRONT OF MY BABY YOU MONSTER, DON'T YOU DARE DO IT IN FRONT OF MY BABY, NOT IN FRONT OF MY BABY, DON'T YOU DARE…"She screams, breaking down at the end.

"WAHHHHHHHHH"I scream again.

"No" my mother says in a defeated voice

…

"Close your eyes Naruto don't look." I see her face the first time, she has red hair electric blue eyes and lightly tanned skin though it looked pale; she's smiling at me. "Close your eyes"

"I WANT MAMA" I cry again.

The chainsaw… it saws her and… I'm holding her hand while she says her last words…

"Mommy loves you Naruto, Mommy loves you."

* * *

-xXoOoXx-

Oh my god, I can't even write something for an ending statement that shit made me cry, AND I'm THE ONE WRITING IT. Fuck… I mean I have a tender heart and all, But wow that really struck a chord. Also I won't be putting these out this fast its just with the snowstorms i've had no school and it might last till next week but tomorrow i have stuff to do around the house so yea.

-Sniff- Anyway, Review Please


	5. Chapter 3: Powers

_**ATTENTION ALL READER:**__ I Promise I'll get to the bloodline and stuff this chapter even if it's over 9,000 words._

"Hi"-Humans

'_Hmm'_-Human thought

"**Kit"**-Bijuu speaking/ big head No Jutsu

'**Kit**_**'**_-Bijuu thought

~Shadow clone jutsu~ - Jutsu (most jutsu will be named by their English names)

_**Flashback-**_Flashback

_**5 minutes later**_-Time passing

(A/N: …)- Author's note (the a/n part is the distinction)

_**-I do Say- **_-Narrator

-xXoOoXx- _Place/time_ -xXoOoXx-

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other animes that may appear. I only own OC's, original Jutsu, the storyline, and any original Kekkai Genkai.**_

_**-xXoOoXx-**_

_**Jinchūriki Games**_

_**Chapter 3: Powers**_

_**-Last Time on the Jinchūriki Games-**_

**_Flashback_**

**_-4 year old Naruto's POV-_**

**_(A/N: Read this part slowly meaning pause at commas and periods longer than usual)_**

Blood, so much Blood**.** It was dark with little light but the only things I could see was my Mother and Father**.** They were tied up, I'm guessing they had chakra seals on them sense they were very powerful ninja and would have easily freed themselves**.**

"MAMA, DADDY" I Scream.

…_Flash of White Light…_

"NOOOOO, DADDY", the screech of a chainsaw ripped into my ears, the sound forever burned into them**.**

Blood. It rained it like crimson rain; it was like taking a shower for the first time but I was only getting dirtier**.**

My dad on the floor _dead_**.** Blood ran down my face.

…_.Flash of White Light…_

"Close your eyes, Naruto**.**" An angel's voice said softly. It belonged to my mother

"I WANT MAMA" I cry**.**

A man walks up too my mom with the chainsaw_…_ _It starts_**.**

"NO...NO NOT IN FRONT OF MY BABY" She screams at him**.**

"Naruto, Close your eyes my baby" again in the angel's voice**.**

"Close your eyes…Please**.**"

"WAHHHHHHHHH" I scream in a high pitched voice**.**

"Don't cry**.** Don't cry. Please don't cry It's going to be ok, Naruto"

_The chainsaw revs__**.**_

"NOT IN FRONT OF MY BABY YOU MONSTER, DON'T YOU DARE DO IT IN FRONT OF MY BABY, NOT IN FRONT OF MY BABY, DON'T YOU DARE…"She screams, breaking down at the end**.**

"WAHHHHHHHHH"I scream again.

"No" my mother says in a defeated voice

"Close your eyes Naruto don't look**.**" I see her face the first time, she has red hair electric blue eyes and lightly tanned skin though it looked pale; she's smiling at me**.** "Close your eyes"

"I WANT MAMA" I cry again**.**

The chainsaw… it saws her and… I'm holding her hand while she says her last words…

"Mommy loves you Naruto, Mommy loves you**.**"

**-xXoOoXx-**

**-Now-**

**-Flashback Continued again-**

**-xXoOoXx-Naruto's Apartment/8 year old Naruto-xXoOoXx-**

**(A/N: for those who don't remember it the day after Naruto is declared Reibi, and visits his apartment) **

Naruto held back his tears, he has things to do; he was to become _The Reibi_.

He needed to gather his thoughts, 'limitless bloodline meaning no limits and any power.' He opened his metal link with Kurama, 'Kurama, by limitless bloodline do you mean any power imaginable?'

'**Yes, Kit' Kurama confirmed.**

'Thanks, Kurama', and with that Naruto closed the link and grabbed a paper and pen and listedthe important things first.

**-xXoOoXx-Naruto's Paper-xXoOoXx-**

Name?

Appearance?

Number of Powers?

Ideas for powers?

Night vision or x-ray vision

Super strength

Flying

Hypnosis, maybe

**-xXoOoXx- Real World -xXoOoXx-**

"Ughh, no, no, no, that won't work. It's un-original plus how would I look as a Bijuu with just strength" he said as he crumbled the paper and throw in a random direction, the paper hit the bookcase in the room. 'THE INTERBOOK, of course'

The Interbook is the a giant internet-like web of books that's stored in the moon, yes, they've been to the moon; we went in 1969, we terraformed it in 2050, we waited for 200 years for it to finish terraforming, around 2252 we sent another rocket with people to colonized the moon; since the moon now had an atmosphere, breathable air, water and basic plants we brought animals with us mostly cows pigs, chickens and other animals. When it was colonized, we moved all the residents and store and stuff to one side of the moon and the other half… well we made it storage.

Basically later when we noticed we have too many books that could get lost in many things like fires, we built the Interbook storage Unit, a giant hard drive. People on earth would get a book and insert in into a INPORT and the import would take about 2-5 minutes to scan the book cover to cover; once the it was scanned it would eject the book and the person would leave. The machine however would send the books information to the moon where it would be stored forever; from there the book would be available to everyone in the world.

**(A/N: reminder this is 500 years in the future)**

Naruto suddenly got a devious smirk, Iruka taught him the shadow clone jutsu, since it was made un-forbidden and made available to the world once the forth Shinobi war ended. Yea he could get the a book for computer science and coding, learn it till he was an expert and then hack the mainframe and use shadow clones to read literally the entire Interbooks bloodline section hell, while he was at it he would read most of the major subject, Mathematics, Language, Algebra, communication, life and earth science… actually every book on a subject any and every; but not any story books except when bored, sadly even with his mastery over hacking he couldn't bypass the ninja sections firewall, well he could but the ONPD (Onmyōgakure Ninja police department) would be breaking the doors down in 15 minutes, he'd need to become Genin then he'd go to town.

But it would take around 4 years. Normally it would take 2 but he could only read at night, so he can have every computer to himself sense no one was there, oh well. Anyway once he's read all of it he'd be able to use his knowledge to access all of the possibilities, this way I can't leave anything out by accident.

**TIMESKIP-xXoOoXx- 2 years later -xXoOoXx-TIMESKIP**

Over the years Naruto got atoned to the mental overloads from dispelling clones and now the huge migraines are now small headaches and a little vertigo. He's covered basics of all the major subjects [1] now he needs to learn the advanced stuff. Naruto swears he's gotten smarter not book smart but as in Memory, Response speed, Flexibility and Attention. Maybe one day he'll try that program they wrote about in the history books, 'lumosity' [2] I think it was called, it support to test me in… well Memory, Response speed, Flexibility and Attention. He needs to look in to that when he's finished.

**TIMESKIP-xXoOoXx- 2 years later -xXoOoXx-TIMESKIP**

Naruto. Knowledge over all subjects known to humans, His head it stung a little. Even if the brain can store almost infinite amounts of info that doesn't mean it's painless. But tomorrow was the day [3] (A/N: important plot stuff) that Naruto ascends to Bijuu. (A/N: Btw just a reminder it's 2512 again, because you know the 4 year time skips)

**-xXoOoXx- Apartment/The next day -xXoOoXx-**

Naruto is seen meditating, but what he's really doing no one but he knows…

**-xXoOoXx- Mindscape -xXoOoXx-**

To the bystander it would look like Narutos just waving his hands around, but to Kyuubi and Naruto they could see that Naruto was organizing the information in his brain since his Mindscape is a physical representation of his brain, when he is in his Mindscape he can literally categorize, filter, delete, and sort memories and/or knowledge. Whenever he did this his reaction time, Quick thinking and headaches got better.

'**Are you also done, Reibi-sama?' **Kurama had gone to respect him over the years because of how hard he worked in trying to learn as much as he can, you know as they say knowledge is power. Even though Kurama calls him kit most of the time when the time calls he respects him and calls him by his title.

'Almost Kyuubi, just a few more minutes' said Naruto. It's today he thought to himself, I planned everything to the last detail, and Naruto was being very detailed and thorough.

**-xXoOoXx- Outside/A few minutes later -xXoOoXx-**

Naruto was running through the forest surrounding Onmyōgakure it was raining, freezing rain to be exact. The city/village got random weather patterns, in Hein sight it was the worst place to build a city but it had rich deposits of iron, gold, and coal, as well as a hot spring, river, and waterfall, if not for the weather it would be quite the vacation spot but then some random missing-nin came upon this place and established a village, a village that would later be known as Onmyōgakure.

"Good thing I'm the Jinchūriki with shape shifting powers it sure is cold." Naruto said as a wide umbrella shaped thing grew out of his arm, Naruto learned something very useful a long time ago, if he grows an object made of bones and skin no muscles, attached to him and make sure it doesn't have pain receptors he could just break it off the skin would decay and fall off instantly but the bone is their forever. So now he has a bone umbrella. If he wanted he could keep the skin attached but it uses unnecessary energy.

He's going 15 miles out from the village/city, when he becomes a Bijuu Kurama told him his chakra will first multiply by 1000 times which is donated by Kami; Kyuubi explained that she made the chakra explosion happen 37 years ago because if the Chakra Pet Project was to continue something even worse would come about, Kami caused the creation of the Bijuu. When the Bijuu were born they had no chakra left actually, the act of molding millions of souls together into one main consciousness uses a lot of chakra, Kyuubi explained that when any new Bijuu was born Kami gave them each their chakra which, since Kami controls the very fabric of reality she can create energy from nothing this means if she wanted she could make everyone on earth as strong as a Bijuu essentially.

Anyway back to what will happen to Naruto. First he has to say "I summon an audience with Kami" while focusing chakra to his throat; then once arrived tell Kami that Kurama Choose him to be the new Reibi, you are then to tell him your chosen animal and full description of your bloodline. Then… well he didn't tell but he said to be prepared for pain…

**-xXoOoXx- Forest 15 miles away from Onmyōgakure -xXoOoXx-**

Naruto was now at least 15 maybe 16 miles away from

Naruto Channeled chakra to his neck and said, _**"I summon an audience with Kami."**_ Naruto abruptly stopped channeling chakra from surprise, "whoa what happened to my voice?" said Naruto

Then everything just… froze, the bird's wing froze mid-beat, the waterfall froze, droplets of water seemingly floating in mid-air, even the freezing rain now turned snow stopped.

The snowstorm clouds in the sky opened in a swirl pattern outwards making a at least, mile wide hole in the sky.

Naruto, well he ran in the opposite direction because… there was a courthouse falling from the sky, as crazy as it sounded it was true. Naruto closed his eyes preparing for the smoke that might blind him.

The crazy thing is when it landed; first of all there was no sound of a crash, second of all there wasn't any smoke cloud or wind; and when Naruto looked at the ground, it wasn't there… He looked left right up… up, the courthouse was floating in midair resting on a cloud; Stairs phased into existence.

The Courthouse was the whitest marble Naruto had ever seen, pillars 70 feet tall with vertical lines running down them. The roof of the courthouse was a dome which was odd for a square building though somehow it just looked right. The Stairs were at least 40 feet long diagonally.

Naruto approached the stairs, when he put his right foot on them the stairs moved like an escalator, he quickly put his left foot on as well. Naruto turned to look at the ground, as Naruto want up the world around him faded, first the ground then the trees and waterfall, then the snow. When Naruto turned back around he nearly had a heart attack, what he saw was what he can only describe as heaven. All around him where clouds and people with wings.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself, "well no reason in standing around." Naruto said as he started walking up the last few steps. When Naruto made it to the top he saw the doors where open so he walked in, he heard shouting. When he walked in he saw 3 girls with kimonos , an old geezer, a guy with purple skin and weird spiky hair, another girl that looked about his age, and a pirate?… He could tell that three of them were Kami, Yami, and Shinigami were because they looked just how they did in their depictions from some of the books he read. (A/N: see it was useful to spend 4 years reading, I mean he could call Kami a bitch since he didn't know she was Kami and then shit would get real)

Kami had crystal blue eyes and long straight platinum blonde hair that went to her upper back; she was a little above average height, she had a DD breasts, she had a muscular and still feminine build. She was had on a white kimono that was abnormally long and it was sprawled behind her, there was a dark blue ribbon tied around her wrist flapping in the wind it was around three feet long. She was barefoot.

Yami had red eyes and fire amber wavy hair that was cut to just above her shoulders. She like her sister was above average height and a feminine build, she had DD breasts. She wore a Black kimono with a katana strapped over her shoulder. She had a Red ribbon tied around her wrist flapping in the wind it was again around three feet long. She was also barefoot.

Shinigami had Purple Eyes and Straight Black Hair that when to her lower back. She also had above average height and a feminine build, DD breasts. She wore a Gray kimono with twin Katanas strapped in an x pattern on her back. She had a purple ribbon around her wrist flapping in the wind it was again around three feet long. She was also barefoot.

"**Why have I ****Eastern Supreme Kai**** have been called to the coronation of a Bijuu from YOUR world, Kami?"** He had purple skin, black eyes; yellow sphere earrings, a white Mohawk… a baggy blue shirt and pants, a dark blue vest, an orange belt and red boots. Also he looked quite the midget… (A/N: I have nothing against midgets :I)

"I, **Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ruler of the soul society, would like to know why I have been summoned as well." **He has the appearance of an old man with brown eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows, two prominent scars being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. He wears a black kimono and a white overcoat.

"**Also why have I, Mavis Vermilion been called here, I Was having fun in Fairy Tail?" (A/N: she's the first guild master of fairy tail) **She has very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each of these is outlined in hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to be going barefoot.

"**Why have I Pirate king, Gol D. Roger have been called here, I-"**

He was a tall man; he had a curved black mustache, a fierce grin, and intense eyes. He also had thick black hair and a short thick neck. He wore a long red captain's coat. Beneath his coat, he wore a blue shirt and had a green sash around his waist. He had a white cravat around his neck, wore dark blue pants, and he wore what appeared to be black boots.

"**SHUT UP" **yelled Naruto using his new trick, 'yes that will be very useful, I wonder why it was never mentioned in any of the Interbook's books, maybe we haven't discovered it yet, anyway', **"Look I don't care if you're the **_**god of this universe**_** or whatever but I'm not going to listen to you gripe like children"**

'**Now you've done it Reibi-sama'** said Kurama.

"**How dare you, you unworthy midget human-scum!"** yelled Yamamoto.

Just then before everyone's eyes Naruto changed back to what he really looks like; Naruto grew in height to a proud height of 5'9, his hair grew to shoulder length, he lost all his baby fat making his face more angular, his build was a little more muscular than a swimmer, still lean but more powerful; his eyes started to glow making them pop even more. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants and a dark red trench coat. Even with the shirt you could clearly see the outlines of his muscles, all the girls in the room blushed.

"**I Stand corrected you're not a midget"** said Yamamoto

"Damn straight"

'Damn, he's hot' was the thought of the girls.

"It's called shape shifting or rather I just came out of one and this is my true form, though not for long since I'm going to pick my Bijuu form today" said Naruto with a smile.

"**Oh yes, have you finally picked everything, mister bookworm."** Kami said with a smirk regaining her confidence as Naruto blushed.

"HEY, if you were a normal human and had the chance for an ability that can be anything you want would you go uneducated and probably make bad choices or go as a very smart person and make good choices that you won't regent"

"**Touché, Reibi"**

"**REIBI!?" everyone else shouted**

"**Yes, didn't I tell you he's the soon to be new Reibi**" Kami asked with fake innocence.

"I'm starting to like you" Naruto said with a smirk, "anyway I'm kind of on a time limit here, the JG will start in two months I'll need to train in my new powers"

"**Oh yes sorry the reason I called all of your here is because I need you to teach Naruto in all of your universes ways"** Kami said

"**WHAT?"** shouted everyone including Naruto

"**Remember every one of you owe me one or two favors"**

"**Hold up you owe me too Kami so I'm out"** said roger about to leave.

"**Not so fast, do remember that one time, at McDonald's?" **asked Kami

"**Lesson learned don't go to McDonald's drunk, oh well I guess I'll teach the kid"** said roger.

"Me too" said Yami

"Me three" said Shinigami

"Me four" said supreme grand Kai.

"Me five" said Mavis.

"I don't know… fine whatever, me six" said Yamamoto.

_Thump_, Naruto fainted.

"**Lolz"** they all said as a collective response.

_**A few minutes later**_

"Who what where?" said Naruto

"**Umm, Kami, give us your decision, and heaven"**

"So let me get this straight I'm going to be trained by six gods-"

"**Seven, I'm included"** Kami said as she smiled

"Oh seven gods… But how are they going to train me, surely I can't use the same energies as them?"

"**Well first since you are turning into a Bijuu, I guess you would call it adapt to use those energies, but also since we are gods and we can do anything so we'll speed up the process, oh I almost forgot you'll get Reiryoku and Ki from becoming a Bijuu so you would be able to use Kai's and Yamamoto's techniques immediately."**

"Oh, ok. –Sigh- I guess I'm going to show this form to Onmyōgakure and get rid of the mask, I mean I have a reputation to make and keep."

"**Agreed, anyway have you thought of what you want your Bijuu to be yet?"** she asked excitedly **'this kids going to be great I just know it'**

"Well now or never"

"**Good" ~Gods Meeting Technique~ (A/N: not a jutsu, but a technique) **

A bell made an indescribably beautiful sound. It sounded through the lands; and poof, Kami and I were in the courthouse again, all eight of us were there. All of a sudden there was a flash of red light shining throughout the room. And there stood a teenager; he was 5'7 so a little shorter than Naruto, his build was similar too Naruto but more muscular, probably a strength guy and not a speed guy. He had red long hair that fell to mid back, and he was… naked, thankfully Kami spared most the sight by phasing a black kimono on him, only Naruto, Kami, and Kai saw, Awkward.

"**HEY Kit guess what, I found out a way for me to train you, whoop, whoop raise the roof!"**

"**Kurama, how I thought I sealed you?"** said Shinigami

"**Don't worry Shin-chan, all my power is still in the kit, and I'm just my consciousness. I was able to slip through a mistake brush stroke that you made miss death god."**

"**Mistake, how?"** asked Mavis.

"**Even the great Shinigami makes mistakes."**

"**Hmph"** said Shinigami embarrassed and annoyed by Kurama.

"Wait a minute you said train, right?" asked Naruto

"**Yes"**

"Oh joy, eight senseis to most likely beat training into me"

"**Damn straight"**

-Sigh- "well let's get on with it"

"**Ok go ahead and start with your Bijuu stuff"**

"OK, here it goes"

"But, first a question." (A/N: anticlimactic) "Can it be an animal that does not exist?"

"**Kit, we've been over this"**

"Oh yea forgot, anyway I want my Full-Bijuu form to be an Eastern dragon, (A/N: type it in google images) Black scales; White fur, hair, antlers, and whiskers; Dark red eyes and tail feathers; It's to not have wings of any kind but still be able to fly. And I Should be around 2.5 times the normal Bijuu size." Naruto said with a smile, "I want my Half-Bijuu form to have the dark red eyes, my hair to turn white and grow the white whiskers and antlers, transform my ears into the wolf like ears of the eastern dragon; also I would still be able to fly. Human form should have no changes except add two more inches to the height, Kami-sama" Naruto for a second, "ok that's it." As he said the last word, a bright black, white, and red ball flew at him. Once it hit him it stopped and slowly oozed in to him.

At first nothing seemed to happen, the seconds ticked by and just as he was going to say something to them, he dropped to his knees in pain, screaming at the top of his voice; then everything went dark.

**-xXoOoXx- Real World -xXoOoXx-**

Storm cloud swirled everywhere in the world, a category 4.5 earthquake [4] rattling literally everywhere in the world, lightning struck buildings and tsunamis crashed onto the coast. The only people who knew what caused this where the survivors of the Chakra pet project and Jinchūriki and their Bijuu. (A/N: Time resumed when the ground had completely faded for view when he was walking up the stairs)

**-xXoOoXx- With Sai -xXoOoXx-**

'Ghut, what is this, what the hell going on?' asked Sai to his Sandshark friend.

'**I think it's the birth of a new Bijuu'**

'Nani!?'

**-xXoOoXx- With Sakura -xXoOoXx-**

"What do you mean another Bijuu, Katsuyu; I thought you and the other were the only ones?"

'I thought so too but this is the only possible reason for this energy being released.' Said Katsuyu

**-xXoOoXx- with Sasuke -xXoOoXx-**

"DA FAK IS THIS?!" yelled Kiba.

"Kiba shut up, apparently a new Bijuu is being born." Said Sasuke, 'I need to have someone seal it in me, so I can beat Itachi… MWAHAHAHA"

"Dude, your aura is totally killing my vibes, man"

"Shut up"

**-xXoOoXx- With Itachi -xXoOoXx-**

"How is another Bijuu forming, did they restart the pet project"

'**No, something else, my chick.' Said the crow**

**-xXoOoXx- With Kakashi and Iruka -xXoOoXx-**

"What's going on Kakashi?" asked Iruka who was really scared.

"I don't know… it's like that day, I don't like this we need to get to shelter."

"Yea."

**-xXoOoXx- Back with Naruto -xXoOoXx-**

When Naruto awoke, he blushed Kami, Yami, and Shinigami where all bent over above him, giving him a nice view of their breasts, Naruto quickly looked away, Kami, Yami, and Shinigami did it on purpose too just to embarrass him.

"Hey, what was that all about, I consider that sexual harassment."

"**Are you going to punish us, Reibi-sama"** said Yami, Naruto couldn't help but blush at her statement.

"**You got yourself some dangerous ones there, Reibi"** said Roger, only for Shinigami to almost slice him into three.

"**Shut up, Roger!"**

"Chop, chop let's get moving"

"**Ok, your chakra was split into Ki and Reiryoku, to form chakra again just combine the two halves"** said Kami.

"OK, for my bloodline well you might want to write it down because it's very descriptive and complex"

"**Ok"** replied Kami grabbing a pen and paper.

"Ok for the appearance I want it to start as the normal eye with the pupil being pitch black, the iris needs to be yellow with a black ring around it with two red lines around that line, and the sclera is also Pitch black, each of the Tomoe is pitch black and surrounded by a red line; then for each power unlocked there will be a new Tomoe there will be thirteen Tomoes total, a zero Tomoes stage to start with and 2 other forms that I will chose the appearance when the time comes. All of these powers are already unlocked for me but my children will have to unlock and master each before the next Tomoe will unlock."

When Naruto looked up he saw Kami drawing at lightning speed, he sweat dropped when she showed him the picture she drew.

"**Ehh, ehh what do you think**,** Reibi-sama?"** (A/N: the picture she drew is linked on my profile)

"Hmm, I like it!"

"**Ok, now what does it actually do?"** asked Kami

"Well, for the first power at Zero Tomoes, which is always active even when I don't have the bloodline active, is an extremely advanced healing factor, it should make me completely immune to all diseases, viruses and poisons, it should also slow down my aging process as much as possible, it will heal all wounds as fast as possible and regenerate any lost body parts, including the head, brain and other essential organs, Improve efficiency of the muscles, brain or any other limb, Also I should be able to slow or completely stop the healing process with concentration."

"**You were right on the descriptive and complex part."** Commented Kai who was watching Kami literally set her pencil on fire, which Mavis quickly put out using her mastery over all magic's,** "you know Kami you can just make something that writes everything he says extremely fast"** and with the Kami suddenly stopped and banged her head on the desk, while all this happened Yamamoto, Yami, and Shinigami all face-planted.

"**Damn it"** said Kami.

"For the first tom-"

"**Wait, you have to do each power one at a time, otherwise your body would start to break down from the intense pain." **Urged Kami

"H-how intense are we talking here…" said Naruto how was secretly praying to anyone with more power than Kami.

"**Very"** said Kami.

This time a Bright green sphere floated toward him and slowly sunk into his chest, this time the pain was instant and it was so great he blacked out immediately.

**-xXoOoXx- Real World -xXoOoXx-**

The storms suddenly surged into tornadoes, twister, waterspouts, and hurricanes. The tsunamis got more intense and the earthquakes had a sudden increase to category 5.5.

**-xXoOoXx- Back with Naruto -xXoOoXx-**

Naruto suddenly jumped up startling everyone. "Wow I feel great, all my daily aches and pains are gone."

"**Yes, yes let's move one we have a training schedule to make" said Yamamoto.**

"Oh yes, the next power is the second power and first Tomoe; Alchemy, which is the ability to change your bodies materials into something else so for example I could change my arm into iron to make a sword like thingy or anything else, also it shouldn't be affected by how big the thing I'm making is."

This time a Silver sphere Floated toward him but this time it entered through his head. Surprisingly the only pain he felt was a minor headache which, 4 years ago probably would've made his head explode.

"Wow that was surprisingly less painful."

"**Yes it's because I Just gave you the knowledge of alchemy which is the main weapon of another universe, I gave you complete knowledge so that means you know the atomic value of every material in existence even if there from other worlds, you can change anything into anything else even if they don't have equivalent values with chakra since It's energy."** Said Kami

Naruto then proceeded to grow a titanium pole from his arm.

"Sweet" the pole receded back into his arm.

"Ok; the next power is the third power and second Tomoe and the ability to copy all techniques but not Kekkai Genkai, copy any scroll with a Ink-Info Transfer Jutsu, put anything I wants to memory forever so photographic memory, the techniques I can copy includes Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fūinjutsu, but I can Remember anything from speech to text to sight to smells."

Like the others a blue and yellow ball flew at him and sank into his eyes.

**-xXoOoXx- Real World -xXoOoXx-**

The earthquakes were now category 6.3, the storms now had thunder rumbling every 15 seconds, and the tsunamis were increasing with the earthquakes increasing. The casualties were starting.

**-xXoOoXx- With Naruto -xXoOoXx-**

"Ok can't really test that in here, so Next is forth power and third Tomoe the next one is pretty simple I want to be able to use the five basic elements, and all sub-elements. And yes I know wind and earth makes sand release I want that too"

This time a rainbow colored sphere flew at Naruto faster than the others and it entered through his stomach.

And with that he blacked out again.

_**5 minutes later**_

"**So Kami why is this kid becoming the Reibi?" **asked Kai

"**Well I let Kyuubi to choose the Reibi, I told all the Bijuu to surrender and let themselves be captured which was a riddle to show their respect to me, Kyuubi was the only one who got it, none of the other Bijuu's even know about Naruto's coronation, well until now since the planets in chaos."**

"**Shouldn't you fix that?" **asked Kai.

"**No, they deserve it for being so cruel to Naruto."** Said Kami

"**What do you mean cruel?"** asked Yamamoto

"**See for yourselves"** said Yami, She them preceded to project 12 years of Naruto's torture into their minds, when it was over Mavis was crying and Yamamoto, roger, and Kai were enraged.

"**THE NERVE"** yelled Roger.

"**I'll IMPLODE THEIR BRAINS"** said Kai.

"**I'll make their reproduction system unusable"** said Yamamoto.

"**I Know, if I ever were released I would destroy that village"** said Kurama.

Then they heard someone clear their throat, when they turned they saw Naruto leaning against a wall. He gave them a real smile not a fake one and said, "I don't want sympathy, I feel the same way but there are people that I don't want to hurt. Also I don't feel anything against the Jinchūriki and Bijuu, I mean my and Kyuubi's reputation were trashed what do you expect. Though I do plan on destroying the rest of the village."

"**Agreed"** was the response from everyone.

"Before we move on do I have any bloodlines, Kami?" asked Naruto

"**Actually, you do" "Chakra Manipulation, you can Turn chakra into anything, weapons, food, paper, anything. The second is Time manipulation can slow and speed time from 1 sec for him equals 1000 years which is 100x slower to 100x faster. And the last on umm, oh yea It's called strength; your bones are harder, your skin is tougher, and your muscles grow a hundred times faster. Your muscle memory learns three times as fast, the limit on your strength is gone; your muscles are denser, therefore not limiting your agility. Your body has been optimized to digest food efficiently. Your brain capacity has grown immensely, your rate of learning has quadrupled, you don't age after you turn 18, and you heal double the speed you did before, It's from you Grandfather Madara Uchiha."** Said Kami

"MY GRANDFATHER MADARA UCHIHA!" yelled Naruto, "from which side?"

"**You don't have the Sharingan because it's from your mother's side but your children will have the Sharingan." **Said Shinigami

"Ok, just making sure… I have Chakra manipulation from my mother, time manipulation from my father, and Strength from my grandfather. Interesting"

"Anyway next, fifth power fourth Tomoe I want to have the Maser Contract which means I get every summons. I can be the sage for any and as many contracts as I want too. I automatically know all sage techniques and perks I still have to master the techniques I Just know what summons will give me what Techniques. I can erase the names off of the other contracts, all I Would have to do to take a name of another contract is put a hand on the master contract and say "erase, animal, name"

"**Hmm, I like"** commented Mavis.

"**Yes, I think that's very creative I mean I didn't even think of that."** Said Roger

"Yes, yes. Let's move on."

A gray sphere this time flew at him and sunk into his chest, he didn't feel pain this time, and he felt tingly sensation in his hands.

"Next, sixth power fifth Tomoe, Pretty simple; the ability to copy bloodlines"

A dark blue sphere flew at him entered through his chest and, Pain.

_**1 minute later**_

"WOW, I'm stupid; I could have just shape shifted my pain receptors away. All the pain for nothing, though that won't help for the headaches, so yea."

"How come you guys don't think of this stuff"

Silence

"Whatever, seventh power sixth Tomoe, The ability to see peoples pathways and see through walls, 360 vision, 150 mile is how far I can see, and I can see a person's elemental affinity."

"**So basically the Byakugan but better." **Commented Yami,** "I like it"**

A Silver sphere flew at Naruto and sunk into his eyes…

"See, no pain, yay" said Naruto glad to have no more pain, "anyway seventh Tomoe; all Rinnegan abilities plus the inner path, which only the sage had." Naruto quickly explained to the other besides Kami Yami and Shinigami.

A purple orb flew at his eyes entering very slowly; it would probably have been very painful.

"Next, Eighth Tomoe; Complete control over all element and sub-elements with little energy" (A/N: Complete control is avatar bending and little energy is improving the efficiency of the bending.)

Another rainbow colored sphere flew at him, but this one was darker. It sunk into his chest.

Naruto chuckles, "this one is more for fun, but also can be useful; ninth Tomoe, Weather Control/Natural disaster manipulation, the ability to control or affect the weather with just a thought. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena like rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, earthquakes, volcanoes, etc. Also I should be able to control the intensity of the weather."

A blue and white sphere entered through his hands.

"Why weather control?" asked Yamamoto

"If you haven't noticed people are going ape shit down there on earth. Whenever I need some comedic relief, I'll just start up a minor earthquake. Though nothing to big I don't want the earth to shatter. Ok let me take a break for a minute, my body probably can't handle all this even with the healing; since I can't feel pain I don't pay attention to it and then boom my body shuts down from pain overload, even if I can't fell it It's still there."

_**15 minutes later**_

"Ok, next (A/N: the reason I'm kind of rushing this is because, 1. This scene has been going for too long, 2. I want to get to the training because that means we will be that much closer to the JG which I plan on making a long arc of the story) for the tenth Tomoe, Mind abilities, Clairvoyance-the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through the mind; Telepathy-the transference of thoughts or feelings between two or more subjects; Postcognition-knowledge of a past event which could not have been learned or inferred by normal means; Confabulation- the ability to cause and control a memory disturbance, defined as the production of fabricated, distorted or misinterpreted memories about something; telekinesis-the psychic ability allowing a person to influence an object without physical interaction; Astral projection- the ability too separate the soul from the body and live in the astral plane more commonly known as the afterlife"

A Pink orb sunk into Narutos head, "this one's another simple one, Tomoe eleven; the ability to use energy to make any element; scientific elements and chakra elements. Like say using chakra to make uranium or water." An Orange sphere sunk into Naruto's chest.

"Twelfth Tomoe, the power to regenerate even if all the cells are dead, one would resurrect and would regenerate from there." Then a red sphere flew at Naruto faster than the others, it didn't sink into Naruto's stomach, more like slammed into it.

"13, the ability to absorb an entity or being in its entirety meaning their chakra adds to your reserves their knowledge and special powers." A blue and orange sphere flew to him and sunk in through his hands.

"Break time"

_**3 Minutes later**_

"14, the ability to open portals to other dimensions." A purple and blue sphere flew at him sank into his hands.

"**Are you almost done?"** asked Mavis. **'This is boring, but with all these powers I can't wait to train him.'**

"Yes, last one."

"15, knowledge over space and time." A black and white square?…, flew at him this time, entering through the head.

"And where all done"

"**Finally**" everyone screamed.

-xXoOoXx- Back on earth -xXoOoXx-

The Hurricanes are huge now, earthquakes category 7. The tsunamis are flooding the cities, and the storms are just crazy lightning strikes every two seconds, TWO seconds!

But all of a sudden everything just stopped. Instantly the hurricanes dissipated faster than possible, earthquake stopped, tsunamis collapsed on themselves. It's just like that day; it was official now, a new Bijuu is roaming the earth, a powerful one. And everyone is racing too find it.

-xXoOoXx- With Naruto -xXoOoXx-

Everyone was stand in front of Naruto facing him. **"Ok Naruto, here the training schedule. Me at 6AM for Ninjutsu, Yami at 7 for Genjutsu, Shinigami at 8 for Taijutsu. Roger at 9 for a Devil fruit practice, He'll chose the fruit/fruits you'll be getting. Yamamoto at 10 for Kenjutsu and Shinigami training, Lunch break at 11. Kai at 12 for Ki training, Mavis at 1 for Mage training were she will teach you all magic's. And from 2-7 you will practice your bloodlines, and your Doujutsu, we'll be overseeing that. 8-10 studying in everything from other worlds. 10-12 PM you're with Kyuubi learning Demon techniques and learning to use your Bijuu form to the fullest. 1-5 AM is nothing. You will be training with this schedule every day for 6 years, After the second jinchuuriki games"** Said Kami

"Wha-, why?!" asked Naruto.

**"Because if you were to get that much power so soon life would be boring. you are to prove yourself by training for the first and second JG by yourself if you cant get to at least the semi finals on the second JG you'll have to wait another year. this is for your own good, also the second reason we all agreed on this is that if you go to earth and are as strong as a kage people will suspect something, you'll have too wait." finished Kami**

"Alright" Naruto sighed "bye guys see you in 2 years." said Naruto turning about to go back to earth.

"**Wait I almost forgot, what are you naming it Naruto-kun?"** asked Kami not realizing she added the suffix.

"Oh, so it's Naruto-Kun now, hmm. Anyway I'll call it the Hakumeigan or twilight's eye" Naruto replied Smugly, Kami blushed when she relied what he was talking about.

And with that naruto left, not to return until he was stronger.

-xXoOoXx-

[1]- Go to my on profile for a list of the things Naruto learns

[2]- I'm not sponsored or supporting lumosity at all I'm just using it as a reference

[3]- Ok I know what you're thinking, "why did you make a four year time skip, the answer is obvious. A Uneducated 8 year old cant possible make good decisions on the bloodline so I decided that Naruto needs to get smart and fast, SO what did I don't you ask…well I pull the Interbook idea out of my ass.(if where ever you're reading this doesn't use that term lets elaborate)

"_When you have no time, are unprepared, or don't know what you're doing... You're pulling it out of your ass. Commonly used in situations where a person may have procrastinated or waited until the last minute to prepare anything, or is put in position where they must perform or answer questions on things they have no idea about._" From urban Dictionary BTW

[4]- "_4.0–4.9 Noticeable shaking of indoor objects and rattling noises. Felt by most people in the affected area. Slightly felt outside. Generally causes none to minimal damage. Moderate to significant damage very unlikely. Some objects may fall off shelves or be knocked over."_ From Wikipedia

-xXoOoXx-

Dear my loyal readers,

The next thing a post will be a timeline so I can clear up any confusion about the timeline

Oh and BTW Naruto will release his mask around the begging of the first JG (I'll be calling the Jinchūriki games JG for short, sometimes)

Have any of you noticed what this story is curving around, _(I would say rotating around but it only rotates around the idea for the first half of the story. Also I Pan on making a sequel for those who are wondering) _you know living together, and then showing off to judges, a survival stage, if you don't know I'll tell in the next chapter.


	6. Hiatus

Dear Readers,

Since I'm in school still and the BIG FINAL tests are starting soon I am putting this story on hiatus, the story will continue starting summer break. Thank you for understanding, see you later.

~DinoStudios


End file.
